my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
'Kaido, '''also known as the '"Monster King", 'is the founder and former leader of the now defunct Monster Association. Once an orphan wandering the streets of Japan, a group of scientists took notice of Kaido's Quirk and abducted him, subjecting him to intense genetic experiments throughout many years. Although these experiments resulted in the awakening of monstrous power within Kaido, they also caused deep psychological trauma awakened a deep hatred for humanity and the world in him. Kaido serves as a major antagonist in the Monster Association Arc, and as the main antagonist of the Japan Invasion Arc. Appearance Kaido is a very tall, cyclops-like humanoid with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. He can also grow horns and extend them from his head. His clothing consists of a large cape connected to a circular, veiny joint in the center of his chest and a piece of cloth covering his lap. During his fight with Garou, it was revealed that his body is actually made up of a multitude of small, serpent-like dragons, similar to how muscles wrap around the human body. His horns also grow into a crazed head of "hair", more like tentacles. He can unravel his body into a mass of writhing dragons, mouths, and claws, and back again, and in this form his cape transforms into a fiery veil around his torso. He appears to have great control over his shape in this form, taking on a humanoid stance against Garou but fighting Endeavor as a mere mess of dragons and fire with no humanoid shape to speak of. Personality hj History Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Kaido is the strongest character in ''My Hero Academia, possessing power far surpassing even the strongest Pro Heroes and Villains. At a mere ten years old, he was able to injure the legendary Hero All Might, who was in his prime at the time. During his rampage through Japan, he defeated dozens, if not hundreds, of Pro Heroes and policemen with minimal effort, including the number 1 Hero Endeavor. During the attack on the Monster Association, he effortlessly defeated an evolving Garou, who even before his evolution was able to defeat a multitude of Pro Heroes single-handedly. Later, he took on the entirety of Class 1-A and 1-B by himself, sustaining little to no damage from even their strongest offensive fighters such as Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Perhaps most impressively, he defeated Golden Sperm, Overgrown Rover, Homeless Emperor, and Evil Natural Water, five former Executives of the Monster Asssociation, simultaneously. '''Immense Strength: '''Kaido's physical strength is incredible, even outside of his Monster form. His punches have proven sufficient to injure opponents with immense defensive power, such as Eijiro Kirishima, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and most notably Overgrown Rover, who could tank attacks from people as powerful as Garou. He was also able to completely physically overwhelm Izuku Midoriya, even when the latter was using One For All at 60% power. He could also destroy copies of Black Sperm by simply touching them, and could break buildings by simply gripping them. '''Immense Speed: '''Kaido is fast enough to dodge and block attacks from Tenya Iida, even ones made by using Recipro Turbo. Furthermore, during his fight was Class 1-A and 1-B, he was shown moving faster than the human eye could track, and was able to appear behind Izuku Midoriya, an incredibly fast combatant himself, without being seen. He was also able to track the movements of Golden Sperm and Evil Natural Water, two Monsters able to move at supersonic speeds. '''Immense Durability: '''According to Gyoro Gyoro, despite all of Kaido's abilities, his greatest strength is his incredible durability. Despite battling some of the country's greatest Heroes, Kaido sustained little lasting damage throughout his invasion of Japan. Quirk Monster Form Stats